1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, and more particularly to a large-format inkjet printing apparatus which comprises a plurality of printing head units for facilitating large-format printing on a plurality of printing zones.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional printers printing on A4 size papers can achieve a high resolution of 5760 dpi×1440 dpi. For large-format printing, however, the conventional printers can only achieve a resolution of 2880 dpi×1440 dpi. The main reason for this limitation is that conventional manufacturing processes for the printing head units of the large-format printers are very complicated, and it is very difficult for a large-format printer to achieve high resolution without jeopardizing high printing speed. This is the main reason why conventional large-format printers are far more expensive than regular small-format printers.
Thus, there is a need to have a large-format inkjet printing apparatus having high printing resolution and high printing speed.